Right Now
by My Harlequin Romance
Summary: Onshot. Fate can be cruel, or it can be kind.


_I don't own beyblade, or the song. The song is called **Right now** By **Fort minor**. Hope ya likes. I do own Jemma_

**Right Now**

_'Someone right now is leaving their apartment,  
looking down at the street wondering where their car went.  
Someone in the car sitting at a signal in front of a restaraunt  
Staring through the window at someone right now with their finger  
in their teeth who could use a little floss.'_

Tyson Granger walked out of his apartment, blowing into his cold hands. As He turned round he found no sight of his car. _'Where's my car?'_ he panicked in his head.

A couple of blocks away, Bryan sat in Tyson's car. He stopped at a signal and turned to look at someone in a restaraunt. They had their fingers in their teeth and Bryan sudden felt hungrey.

_'Right across the stree there's somebody on the curb who really needs a jacket,  
Spent half the rent at the bar getting plastered.  
Now he's gotta walk fourteen blocks to work at a shop where he's about to get fired.'_

Goki shivered. The Japanese winter was freezing, and he really need a jacket. Passing a shop, he saw a jacket for sale. Goki felt depressed when he remembered he spent half his rent on beer. Sighing and trying his hardest to keep warm, Goki began to walk.

He had to walk fourteen blocks, to work.

He didn't know it was his last trip, before he got fired.

_'Someone right now is looking pretty tired staring at a laptop trying to get inspired,  
Somebody living right across the street, she's wrote the best things she heard all week,  
But her best friend's coughing up blood in the sink  
Can't even thing what happened, feeling so confused and  
He knows it looks bad but there's nothing he can do.  
I wonder what it's like to be right there in his shoes.'_

Kenny stared hard at his laptop. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get inspired. A cold cup of coffee sat by his side, as Kenny tried again.

Right across the street, Emily had written the best thing she had heard all week. Pleased with her work, she grabbed her phone and went to find her best friend, Michael.

Michael had his head in the sink, throwing up. As he lent back slightly, he caught the sight of blood. It wasn't long before he could taste it in the back of his throat. Wiping his chin, Michael saw blood on his hand.

Michael panicked, beofre he began throwing up again. The telephone rang.

Across the street, staring into his bathroom window, was Kai.

_'But no, I'm just taking it in, out of the window of a hotel bedroom again,  
Tomorrow I'll be gone, I don't know when I'll be back,  
and this world everything can change just like that, that,  
Just like that, that,  
Just like that, Just like that'_

Kai sat on the window ledge of a random hotel, he had long since forgotten the name too. He watched Michael throw up, watched him panicked.

He watched people walked round.

Kai watched his old team-mates, old friends, old enemies.

It had been years since he was a blade-breaker, and now Kai was adult. He couldn't believe the fate that some of his friends had gotten, and he couldn't believe what fate had given him.

_'Yo, somebody right now is dropping his vote inside a box and trying not to get shot in the throat.  
For the act of freedom right now somebody is stuck in Iraq,  
Hoping that he gets ship back breathing in a war that he's not really sure of the reasons, so we show our support when the press mislead them, though we more then remain pround and salute the troops get some,  
I know you boys have got some work to do.'_

Lee sighed, as he dropped his vote into a box and crossed his fingers.

In Iraq, Kane was also depressed as he lightly touched a picture. In it was his wife Salima and their daughter, Annabell. Kane began to hope slightly he would be shipped back to see his family again. He didn't know the reasons for the war.

Kai walked everyone, never once moving. He knew that everyone showed their support and the press mislead the troops and everyone too often. He too hoped Kane would return home to see his daughter. Kai stared at the sky.

"I know you have a lot of work to do Kane. Too much of it for the wrong reasons." he muttered.

_'Meanwhile right now someone's 25 to life and is standing on the corner with their thumb up hitchiking,  
Stratching off a lotto ticket hoping for a real winner,  
sneaking through the border just to work and eat a real dinner.'_

Kevin jabbed his thumb out again, as he tried to hitch-hike his way out of Japan. He was going to be sent for prison for murder.

Kevin put his thumb down, and took out a lotto ticket. He quickly stracthed it off, hoping for a winner and a real life. Kevin hoped he could get through the border, to work and get, for once, a real dinner.

_'Right now someone wishes they were you were not instead of second guessing freedom,  
thoughts of a quiet suicide.'_

Ian, Kai's _brother_ stared at himself in a mirror. He wished he was more like Kai, instead of wishing for a quiet suicide. Ian looked down at his arm, tracing the angry red scars, that marked his arms.

_'But yo I'm just taking it in from the second story hotel window again,_

_The T.V's on and my bags are packed,  
but in this world everying can change just like that,  
like that, like that, like that.'_

Kai had left the television on. A news report was on, but Kai didn't take much notice. He never believed the news anymore. His bags were by the door, ready and waiting, but kai wanted to watch the world a little longer.

There was sense of calmness from it.

_'Ya right now somebody is sitting in the darkness,  
trying to fgure out how to put some heat in their apartment,  
but they've got a little matress and a little carpet,  
and they appreciate it cause some people own apartments.'_

Spencer shived, and looked round his apartment room. He tried to figure out how to add a bit more heat.

It was near enough impossible since, all he had was a little matress and a little carpet. Nothing much else.

Once again Spencer shived.

_'You see then when you rush to get to the office,  
wife robbed blind when she's coming from the market,  
Right now somebody coming out from the pocket,  
trying to dump that rock they run around the block with,  
At the same time the cops is raising the block,  
Which ain't for your legs and back with some hot shit.'_

Ray pushed passed people, trying to get to work, as his wife Mariah was robbed blinded when she came back from the market.

The robber ran down back allies, trying to dump the ring they had stolen from her, as the police began to search for them.

_'Right now somebody struggling to stop this man whoes kicking and punching and cussing at the doctors.  
Down the hall the child taking his first breath,  
The doctors ain't even passed him to the nurse yet,  
So I wonder if he understands what it's worth,  
Yet like the time you spent while we here on the earth yet the answer to the question.  
That we all seek to be found at the general how all free you fate.'_

Tala, who worked in a hospital, struggled to stop a man hurting anyone else.

Down the hall, Ming-Ming's daughter had just been born, but the doctors hadn't even given her to the nurses. Ming-Ming began to panick slightly, wondering what was wrong with her daughter, but no-one would explain it too her.

_'Right now it's somebody who ain't eat all week that would kill for the shit,  
that you throw away in the street,  
I guess ones man's trash is the next man's treasure,  
One man's pain is the next man's pleasure,  
One say infinity, the next say forever,  
Right now everybody got to get it together man.'_

Boris watched a half empty packet of chrisps being thrown on the floor. He raced to grab the packet and began to munch on the chrisps.

He hadn't eaten all week.

But to him, that person's trash was his treasure. His pain was another person's pleasure.

The tides had turned on him.

_'I'm just taking it in,  
another strange hotel lobby again,  
Put my luggage on my back,  
I don't know where I'm at  
I'm the world where we all change just like that,  
like that, just like that,  
like that, just like that.'_

Kai waited in the hotel lobby, his luggage on his back.

"You coming?"

Kai looked up and smiled at his wife. "Yeah Jem. I'm coming." she replied. Jemma smiled, and took her husbands hand, and the two left Japan.


End file.
